1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to power supplies for operating circuits under differing conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present systems require a number of three-way switch systems for operating loads and the present invention relates to a new and novel power supply system wherein two separate power supplies are utilized.